Romantic Festivities
by MintLeafeon
Summary: The compilation of all the oneshots I have been writing for the past three years based around Ryoma's romance life. Once all stories are included, this will be followed by a sequel named "On A Whim" made by all following oneshots which will be written when I have ideas for them!
1. Promise of a Lifetime

**A/N: This is where all of the oneshots in the series from the past three years are going to go to make things easier for any new readers and to just let my regular readers review these stories. Oh! And also, if people could review and give me ideas for what they want to see during any of the next holidays or birthdays (I feel bad for not writing one for Sanada's Birthday T-T), that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Title: **Promise of a Lifetime…

**Summary:** "Echizen?...He's the pillar of Seigaku of course. Nothing more, nothing less."/"Were all those times we spent together a lie then."/"I can't believe you would be one to lie." A little oneshot for one of my favorite pairs. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Echizen!" a teenager yelled across the courts. He had brown-hair along with glasses covering his eyes. He was a senior in junior high school and the buchou of his tennis team at Seigaku. His name was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

An emerald-haired boy turned around at the sound of his name. He was the only freshman on the Seigaku regular tennis team. He had cat-like golden eyes and was quite short for his age. He was the youngest regular on the team as well as the shortest among them. "Buchou!" he yelled as he stopped practicing tennis against the wall and walked over to his buchou. This was the prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma.

"Make sure you prepare for the tournament tomorrow," Tezuka said with a stoic expression as always.

Ryoma nodded in response but was inwardly disappointed. He was hoping that Tezuka would talk to him about something more than practice. After all, they had been dating for a few months. He thought that he would say something else since today was Valentine's Day…

Walking away from his boyfriend, Ryoma went back to practice with Momo-senpai. He was about to leave until he heard his buchou tell him, "Talk to me after practice in the clubroom." Giving a wave over his shoulder Ryoma left with a bit of hope in his eyes.

After practice, Ryoma had to force himself not to run to the changing room to change and get out of there to meet his 'Mitsu-kun' in the club room.

"What's the rush Echizen?" Momo asked grabbing the younger in a headlock.

"Let me go already senpai," Ryoma replied while trying to get out of Momo's grip on him. He was going to be late to meet his boyfriend, and he wanted to know what was so important that his Kunimitsu had to meet him after practice.

"Come on!" Momo yelled ruffling the younger's hair. "Let's go grab some burgers!" he yelled before dragging the boy out of the clubroom and towards the school gates.

Ryoma saw this and struggled even more to get out of his senpai's grip. Finally, he had enough when he was at the gates and stepped on the second year's foot.

Letting go, Momo was hopping on one foot while cradling the other. "What are you thinking Echizen?" he yelled before turning towards the younger to see that Ryoma was heading back to the changing room. "Whatever," he stated before standing on his two feet again but leaning more towards his uninjured foot. "More food for me," he added with a smile before walking out of school grounds and heading to the local burger joint.

Ryoma rushed over to the changing room and grabbed his bag before checking to make sure everything was there. After checking, he sprinted out of the changing room and headed into the school building to meet up with his buchou in the club room.

Ryoma reached the room panting from the run. He composed himself before he stretched out his hand to open the door. Before he could though, he could hear his buchou talking with someone.

"What does he mean to you Tezuka?" he could hear through the door. He could make out that the voice belonged to Coach Ryuuzaki. Positioning his ear to the door, Ryoma made sure to not make any noise while he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Echizen?" he could hear Tezuka question before he heard a response, "He's the pillar of Seigaku of course. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ryoma's heart broke as he heard these words. "Were all those times we spent together a lie then," he muttered under his breath. He took a breath to steady himself before opening the door to the club room. He saw Coach Ryuuzaki and Tezuka looking at him startled at how he was there. "Hello buchou. Ryuuzaki-sensei," he greeted with a small nod of his head.

"I'll be leaving now," Coach Ryuuzaki said with what seemed like disappointment. Ryoma never noticed her stare at Tezuka with a bit of disappointment at his answer to her question.

"Hello Echizen," Tezuka greeted with a slight nod of his head.

Ryoma nodded in response before saying, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing much," the captain replied.

Ryoma was disappointed…first his boyfriend says that he is nothing but a pillar, and now he says that he called him up here for nothing. "I'll be going then," Ryoma stated before heading out the door.

He was stopped however by a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him flush against his captain's chest. Ryoma struggled a bit before yelling, "What are you doing? I'm nothing but Seigaku's pillar to you aren't I?"

Tezuka froze at what his boyfriend had just said. "You heard that didn't you?" he said with a hint of remorse.

"I can't believe you would be one to lie," Ryoma said finally getting out of Tezuka's grip with a sneer on his face.

"Would you let me explain?" Tezuka asked pleadingly.

Ryoma only narrowed his eyes before starting to yell, "Why should I listen to anything you-"

He was cut off as Tezuka placed his lips on him. He couldn't help but tense up before relaxing into the kiss. His arms started to rise before they gripped the back of the captain's shirt.

They broke off for air, and Tezuka reached behind him to grab a small box off of the desk.

"Ryoma," Tezuka stated tilting Ryoma's chin up to look at him. "You know you are more important to me than just a pillar," he said before opening the box in front of Ryoma's face.

The response he got satisfied him as Ryoma was shocked before he started to tear up in happiness. He also got a nod from the young prodigy before the boy hugged him tightly saying 'yes' so many times that he couldn't count.

"Will you be forever mine?" he asked the boy in his arms before tightening the grip he had on the young boy.

"Forever yours Kunimitsu," Ryoma replied tilting his head up, "Forever yours." They sealed up the promise as Ryoma leaned towards Tezuka and softly kissed. The box gently dropped onto the nearest table showing its contents.

It was a pair of rings intertwined together with a note above it saying, "_Forever loving you Ryoma, I'll always love you from now until eternity. Be with me forever, and I'll keep this promise of a lifetime…"_

* * *

**1) ****Promise of a Lifetime**

**2) ****A Broken Promise… Or Is It**

**3) ****A Locket to Remember**

**4) ****Everything is Perfect**

**5) ****Picture Perfect Confession**

**6) ****The Day He Comes Back**

**7) ****Am I Dead Yet?**

**8) ****He's Got Talent**

**9) ****A Christmas Birthday**

**10) ****New Year's Promise**

**11) ****Secret Admirer**

**12) ****Wish Come True**

**13) ****Returning the Favor**

**14) ****Another Trick?**

**15) ****Really?**

**16) ****A Little Terror Is Fine**

**17) ****Say Goodbye…**

**18) ****Thanks…**

**19) ****It's Just Not the Same**

**20) ****New Start**

**21) ****Silver Lining**

**22) ****About Time**

**23) ****To No Avail**

**24) ****This Again?!**

**25) ****Heartfelt**

**26) ****We're Here**

**27) ****Just Us**

**28) ****Family**

**29) ****A Nice Surprise**

**30) ****Welcome Home**

**31) ****Definitely Interesting**

**32) ****It Hurts**

**33) ****What Now…**

**34) ****Back Home **

**35) ****Cars… Hate Them… (Latest One) **


	2. A Broken Promise Or Is It?

**A/N: This is where all of the oneshots in the series from the past three years are going to go to make things easier for any new readers and to just let my regular readers review these stories. Oh! And also, if people could review and give me ideas for what they want to see during any of the next holidays or birthdays, that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Title: **A Broken Promise... Or Is It?

**Summary: **A sequel to "A Promise of a Lifetime." / "I have to go to Germany later for rehabilitation…" / "I'm so sorry Mitsu…" / "Happy White Day…Mitsu-kun." / "Thank you…Ryoma," Hope you like it. Happy White Day everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners. The song rightfully belongs to Cascada. The song's name is 'Breathless.' I felt that it fit when I was trying to find a song for this…

* * *

'_What a way to kill a mood…'_ an emerald-haired boy thought as he crossed his legs and watched out the window as the sky rained down. The boy had golden-colored cat-like eyes that were partly covered by the bangs on his hair. His name was Echizen Ryoma.

It had nearly been one month since the proposal he had gotten from his boyfriend- now fiancé. He was thinking of something special to do for his boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu or 'Mitsu' as he liked to call him. It was March 13th….or as he knew it, the day before White Day in Japan. The ones who received a gift on Valentine's would most likely have to get something of equal value or even better for the other.

He didn't know what could work as a gift considering Kunimitsu's gift was a proposal for marriage. He kept thinking that whole morning while waiting for Mitsu to come back home from the hospital to check out his arm.

When Ryoma found out about what had happened, he nearly went ballistic trying to find the guy who did that to his Mitsu.

It took about an hour for Tezuka to calm Ryoma down. It brought a smile to Tezuka's face when Ryoma tried to do something for him…even if it was as bad an idea as hurting the person who hurt him.

Ryoma looked around the room while trying to think of a gift. Ryoma got up and walked around his room in his parents' house as he looked for something to give to Tezuka that would have been on equal value to the proposal….and that was pretty darn hard to do in this situation.

When Ryoma's parents had found out, Nanjiroh started crying about how he wouldn't get any grandchildren until Rinko smacked him on the head with one of his dirty magazines that she had found. She obviously threatened him when Ryoma wasn't looking by the scared look on his face that Ryoma saw when he glanced over.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Ryoma rushed out of his room and toward the front door. He peeked outside and smiled at who it was. Swinging the door open, he asked, "Hey Mitsu. You doing okay?" Ryoma gently grabbed his boyfriend's arm and led him into the house.

Tezuka gave a slight nod and said, "The doctor said that I should still take it easy. I have to go to Germany later for rehabilitation in order to recover in time for Nationals."

Ryoma froze as Tezuka said that he had to leave for Germany. Lowering his face, he muttered, "Is that so?"

Tezuka saw the boy turn his head down and said, "I didn't mean to leave so quickly. I want to stay with you but…you know how much Nationals means to the others."

Ryoma just sighed before turning around and kissing Tezuka lightly on the lips before saying, "I know Mitsu. I know." Ryoma brought Tezuka into the kitchen and got something to eat for him. Suddenly Ryoma remembered something. Quickly looking to his calendar, Ryoma cursed before turning to Mitsu with a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry Mitsu…"

When Tezuka asked what was wrong, Ryoma just replied, "I won't be able to keep our promise to spend out one month proposal anniversary together. I was scheduled by my idiot father to go to a photo shoot all of tomorrow…."

Tezuka was shocked once more. He was hoping to spend the day tomorrow with Ryoma considering how special it was to them. To think that Ryoma would also have to break a promise the two made….this was unbelievable.

Ryoma saw the look in Tezuka's eyes this time and was the one to apologize this time. "I promise to spend the next day with you only."

Tezuka just commented, "It's not going to be the same as it would be if we did tomorrow…"

"I know Mitsu…I know," Ryoma said turning away from the table. He quickly got the food for Mitsu and placed it in front of his boyfriend before walking back into his room. He still wanted to find a good gift for Mitsu even though he might not be here tomorrow…why did his father have to schedule the photo shoot tomorrow of all days!

Finally, Ryoma found something in his room that he had never showed to his friends or family…only Karupin, his family cat, would know of its existence. Ryoma finally knew what would probably be the closest thing to perfect he could get for the present.

The next day came by quickly, and Ryoma had to leave early for the photo shoot. He left with a quick apology and a kiss on the lips before heading out the door.

Tezuka was stuck at home waiting for Ryoma to show up so that they could actually spend some time together on their anniversary even if it was only a few minutes…

Tezuka went to Ryoma's room in the house and sat down on the chair. He looked around the room for a few minutes until he fell asleep while waiting. He had a tough day the day before, so he really needed the rest this time.

When Ryoma got home, he noticed that Mitsu hadn't left the house considering his shoes were still there. It was already nine at night, and Ryoma was sure that Tezuka was a bit lonely today considering….

Smiling slightly, Ryoma went to the closet to grab the things he needed for his present. Going up to his room, he noticed Tezuka asleep on the chair in his room. His smile grew a fraction as he grabbed some actual comfortable clothes to change into before going back into the room. Setting the items on the desk, he walked to Tezuka and gently kissed him to wake him up.

It worked as he got a small moan, and Tezuka's eyes fluttered awake.

Smiling, Ryoma pulled away before plugging in his iPod into the sound system. He had this one specific song he wanted for his present.

Tezuka was confused when he saw Ryoma messing with the sound system. He was about to go and help until Ryoma glanced at him and shook his head 'no.' Staying where he was, he couldn't help but feel confused about what Ryoma was planning to do. He was just happy that Ryoma had come back home even if it was nine at night…

Finally finishing up the set-up, Ryoma turned around to face Tezuka before saying, "I'm sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you. I hope this makes up for it. Happy White Day…Mitsu-kun."

Pressing a button, Ryoma started the karaoke song he wanted. It was one that he hoped Mitsu would like…

**_Uptown, another endless night  
Hearts break in early morning light  
Yeah I take my time_**

**_Downtown, a lonesome boy at home_**  
**_Don't know what's really going on_**  
**_Yeah I take my time_**

**_But underneath it all I know it feels so right_**  
**_I feel I'm going crazy but I wont cry tonight_**

**_Don't turn away_**  
**_I need to say_**  
**_You are the one who leaves me breathless_**  
**_Don't run away_**  
**_I wanna stay_**  
**_As long as I can be with you_**  
**_Now I know_**  
**_I never meant to break a promise_**  
**_I never meant to say goodbye_**  
**_Don't turn away_**  
**_I wanna stay_**  
**_As long as I can be with you_**

Ryoma looked at Tezuka fondly when he was singing the chorus. This was exactly how he felt right now because of breaking his promise to spend the day with Mitsu. He hoped that Tezuka would understand.

**_If I could start it all again_**

**_I know your more than just a friend  
Yeah I'd turn back time_**

**_But underneath it all I know it feels so right_**  
**_I feel I'm going crazy but I wont cry tonight_**

**_Don't turn away_**  
**_I need to say_**  
**_You are the one who leaves me breathless_**  
**_Don't run away_**

**_I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you  
Now I know  
I never meant to break a promise  
I never meant to say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you _**

Tezuka was shocked for the third time in one day. He did not know that Ryoma could sing whatsoever…and this good as well. When he paid special attention to the lyrics, he noticed that they matched perfectly with what happened today. When he looked at the calendar, he finally noticed it. This was what Ryoma was worried about yesterday morning…today was White Day.

**_Come take my hand, let's break away_**  
**_Don't stop, don't be afraid_**  
**_Cause I know we'll be forever_**

**_Don't turn away_**  
**_I need to say_**  
**_You are the one who leaves me breathless_**  
**_Don't run away_**  
**_I wanna stay_**  
**_As long as I can be with you_**  
**_Now I know_**  
**_I never meant to break a promise_**  
**_I never meant to say goodbye_**  
**_Don't turn away_**  
**_I wanna stay_**  
**_As long as I can be with you_**

Ryoma started walking over to Tezuka at this point. When he reached the taller teen, Ryoma wrapped his arms around the other's neck and whispered the last part of the song in his ear.

**_Don't turn away_**

**_I need to say  
You're the one who leaves me breathless  
Don't run away  
I wanna stay  
You're the one who leaves me breathless_**

Ryoma finally let go of Tezuka's neck and smiled. "Happy White Day," he said before kissing Tezuka on the forehead. He suddenly blushed as he remembered that no one had heard him sing before.

"Really?" Tezuka asked suddenly, "No one has ever heard you sing before?"

Ryoma just realized that he had accidently spoken out loud about the reason why he was blushing. Feeling more heat rise into his cheeks, he slightly nodded.

"Thank you…Ryoma," Tezuka said before kissing Ryoma gently and once again fulfilling their one promise of a lifetime…to love each other and be with one another…

* * *

**1) ****Promise of a Lifetime**

**2) ****A Broken Promise… Or Is It**

**3) ****A Locket to Remember**

**4) ****Everything is Perfect**

**5) ****Picture Perfect Confession**

**6) ****The Day He Comes Back**

**7) ****Am I Dead Yet?**

**8) ****He's Got Talent**

**9) ****A Christmas Birthday**

**10) ****New Year's Promise**

**11) ****Secret Admirer**

**12) ****Wish Come True**

**13) ****Returning the Favor**

**14) ****Another Trick?**

**15) ****Really?**

**16) ****A Little Terror Is Fine**

**17) ****Say Goodbye…**

**18) ****Thanks…**

**19) ****It's Just Not the Same**

**20) ****New Start**

**21) ****Silver Lining**

**22) ****About Time**

**23) ****To No Avail**

**24) ****This Again?!**

**25) ****Heartfelt**

**26) ****We're Here**

**27) ****Just Us**

**28) ****Family**

**29) ****A Nice Surprise**

**30) ****Welcome Home**

**31) ****Definitely Interesting**

**32) ****It Hurts**

**33) ****What Now…**

**34) ****Back Home **

**35) ****Cars… Hate Them… (Latest One) **


	3. A Locket to Remember You

**A/N: This is where all of the oneshots in the series from the past three years are going to go to make things easier for any new readers and to just let my regular readers review these stories. Oh! And also, if people could review and give me ideas for what they want to see during any of the next holidays or birthdays, that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Title: **A Locket to Remember You...

**Summary: **"Where is he?" / "…they couldn't save him…he's gone" / Now…he never would be able to get the present personally from the boy… / "I'm so sorry" / A locket to remember you never the same as having that person with you for eternity…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Where is he?" a male with brown hair and glasses asked aloud as he waited at home for his fiancé to arrive. They were supposed to spend the day together for another date, and he had been waiting at home for a few hours already.

This was Tezuka Kunimitsu or 'Mitsu' as his fiancé liked to call him. He is the captain of the Seigaku male tennis team at his school and is currently dating Echizen Ryoma, freshman rookie of the tennis team.

Tezuka had been waiting for Ryoma to arrive back home ever since that morning in order to begin their date.

Turning on the television, Tezuka watched the news to pass the time. He had just turned onto the channel to see a huge car accident happen on the road a few blocks down from their house. He didn't pay any mind to it until he realized why he should. That was usually the road that Ryoma took in order to get home!

Tezuka panicked for a bit before calming himself down. "There is no way Ryoma was in that accident," he told himself. "There is absolutely no way that my Ryoma would get caught in an accident."

The male repeated the phrase over and over aloud until he was sure that Ryoma would come through the door and be welcomed with open arms.

Another hour passed until the house phone rang. Startled, Tezuka jumped a bit before walking over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked once picking up the phone.

Tezuka could hear sniffles and sobs coming from the other side of the phone. "Hello?" he asked once more trying to get an answer.

"Tezuka-buchou," a sad voice whispered so silently that Tezuka had to strain in order to hear it.

"Momoshiro," he acknowledged before asking, "Why are you sniffling and sobbing over the phone?"

This only got more cries out of the broom-haired and violet-eyed male as he wailed over the phone.

Tezuka put the phone an arm's length away to avoid going deaf at such a young age.

When the wailing had finally stopped, Tezuka put the phone back to his ear and asked the question once more.

Instead of another wailing, he got a few sniffles before Momo answered the phone.

What Tezuka heard…he never wanted to know as the phone dropped from his hands and fell onto the ground.

Tezuka could not believe what he had just heard from Momo…

"Ryoma…" Tezuka whispered with tears gathering in his eyes. "No…"

One by one the tears started to fall. Tezuka could hear what Momoshiro said reply in his head over and over again.

"Ryoma…he was in the car accident that was on TV an hour ago…" Momo had explained through a hoarse voice. "He was in the emergency room but…they couldn't save him…he's gone!" Momo choked out with more tears falling. "The doctors couldn't save him…I can't believe he's gone…" was that last thing the captain heard before the phone was hung up.

"Ryoma cannot be dead," Tezuka whispered. "He just can't…"

Tezuka wasn't one to normally cry but this….this was too much for him to handle. He just couldn't and wouldn't believe that his love…his fiancé….his Ryoma would actually be gone because of some car accident.

'Ryoma was stronger than this, so why did he die?' was the question going through the sullen captain's mind as he let tear after tear fall across his face.

Standing up, Tezuka walked around their home and went up to Ryoma's room.

Letting himself inside the room, Tezuka looked around and glanced at each item that Ryoma had possessed.

He picked up each one gently and softly caressed each item before gently putting it down back where it was.

The same pattern continued until he got to a little box on Ryoma's desk that he used for school and sometimes work.

Turned out that since Ryoma was a good singer (A/N: Refer back to 'A Broken Promise…Or Is It?'), Tezuka was able to convince him to become a singer at the festivals at the school as well as some other public places.

Tezuka chuckled once he remembered when Ryoma revealed his talent to the other Seigaku regulars during the first festival the golden-eyed prodigy performed in.

* * *

"And next up is Echizen Ryoma!" the principal called out with a smile.

The spectators from Seigaku could only gape when Ryoma started to sing.

Tezuka glanced at his tennis team whose mouths were gaping open with wide eyes. Even Fuji was a little shocked as his eyes were open showing off the blue orbs. Inui for once wasn't writing down any information about Ryoma is his notebook which surprised Tezuka.

After the festival was over, people were swarming the poor prodigy until Tezuka threatened to give everyone laps for disrupting Ryoma's rest. Only the regulars were allowed to stay and ask Ryoma questions.

"When were you able to sing?" Momo asked excitedly…well more like yelled anyway.

"Since I was little," Ryoma bluntly replied with a bored look on his face until his gaze landed on his captains.

Giving off a small smile which shocked the regulars to no end, Ryoma walked up to the captain and flung his arms around Tezuka's neck asking, "How did I do?"

"You did well Ryoma," Tezuka said with a small smile which made the entire team freeze.

Tezuka didn't know why they froze, but apparently, Ryoma did as he was chuckling under his breath at their faces.

Tezuka would have to ask Ryoma later what the freezing was about…but he didn't pay any mind to it as he walked Ryoma back to their home in order to spend the night together.

The rest of that night was spent watching movies as well as playing video games before they kissed each other goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

Tezuka gave off another smile as he remembered the precious memory. It was the same smile that he gave to Ryoma that same day.

Picking up the small box on the desk, he noticed that there was a note saying, "To Mitsu. From Ryoma."

Opening up the box, Tezuka was shocked at what he saw. Taking out what was inside, he pulled out two lockets, one that was silver and one that was green and blue mixed together. Opening the one that was silver, he saw a picture of himself with Ryoma hugging him from behind with a smile. When he opened the green and blue picture, tears well up in his eyes once more. Inside the locket was a picture of the two of them kissing on their first date. Seeing another picture, he gently flipped over the first one and saw another picture of them when Tezuka first proposed to Ryoma (A/N: Refer back to A Promise of a Lifetime).

Tezuka could tell that it took Ryoma a while to make these without letting him know. He wondered when Ryoma was going to give him the lockets but now…he never would be able to get the present personally from the boy…

The thought of never seeing that smirk again…that rare smile of his…hearing that arrogant attitude and the catchphrase that seemed to annoy its receivers to no end…he would miss it all as he would miss Ryoma.

He put the locket around his neck and traveled around the boy's room once more. He looked at all the trophies he won in tennis tournaments when he was in America as well as a few medals for school achievements.

Tezuka knew about Ryoma's father ever since they started going out…he was waiting for Ryoma to tell the others on the team about how Echizen Nanjiroh was his father and the reason why he kept saying that he lost everyday no matter how many times he won in tournaments.

He wanted Ryoma back…he wanted it all back.

Tezuka could remember all the kisses they shared…all the dates they had together…he could now remember everything between them from the first time they met till currently. Only now did Tezuka fully realize what Ryoma meant to him…Ryoma was his one precious thing in life that he would never want to live without.

After realizing this fact about his life, Tezuka couldn't help but let tears well up in his eyes once more and let a few brave ones fall down his cheeks and onto the ground as he walked back to the living room.

Slumping onto the couch, Tezuka put his hands over his face and tried to calm down again. He wondered how Ryoma's family was going to take the news as they were out of the country on a family vacation.

Tezuka insisted that Ryoma go with them only to be rejected as Ryoma wanted to spend more time with him than his family in another country.

"I'll always love you…Ryoma," Tezuka whispered under his breath.

A few seconds later, Tezuka could feel someone's arms wrap around his neck in a comforting embrace.

Inhaling a breath, Tezuka could recognize the familiar scent. Looking up with tears in his eyes, he saw Ryoma with a thoughtful look adorning his face along with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Mitsu…" Ryoma whispered into Tezuka's ear before leaning back to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "Happy April Fools."

Tezuka didn't hear the last part, instead choosing to tighten his grip around Ryoma's waist and hug him close. Nuzzling his head into the crook of the boy's neck, Tezuka whispered, "Don't do that again. Just don't ever do that again…"

After relaxing into each other's embrace, Ryoma decided to explain the prank to his lover. "I was trying to think of a good prank to pull on you until I saw the news. Since I usually take that route home, I felt it would be a perfect opportunity, so I got Momo-senpai to call you and tell you the news an hour afterwards in order to give you the impression that I had died in the hospital. I'm sorry that it made you cry Mitsu," Ryoma apologized giving Tezuka a kiss on the forehead and then the lips.

"Thank goodness it was just a prank…no matter how heart-wrenching that was," Tezuka muttered under his breath spooning Ryoma in his embrace.

"I'll never leave you Mitsu," Ryoma remarked snuggling into the other's chest. "And if I ever do…at least you'll have the locket to remember me by…"

"A locket will never be the same as being with you," Tezuka remarked before pushing Ryoma away in order to kiss the boy fully on the lips.

* * *

**1) ****Promise of a Lifetime**

**2) ****A Broken Promise… Or Is It**

**3) ****A Locket to Remember**

**4) ****Everything is Perfect**

**5) ****Picture Perfect Confession**

**6) ****The Day He Comes Back**

**7) ****Am I Dead Yet?**

**8) ****He's Got Talent**

**9) ****A Christmas Birthday**

**10) ****New Year's Promise**

**11) ****Secret Admirer**

**12) ****Wish Come True**

**13) ****Returning the Favor**

**14) ****Another Trick?**

**15) ****Really?**

**16) ****A Little Terror Is Fine**

**17) ****Say Goodbye…**

**18) ****Thanks…**

**19) ****It's Just Not the Same**

**20) ****New Start**

**21) ****Silver Lining**

**22) ****About Time**

**23) ****To No Avail**

**24) ****This Again?!**

**25) ****Heartfelt**

**26) ****We're Here**

**27) ****Just Us**

**28) ****Family**

**29) ****A Nice Surprise**

**30) ****Welcome Home**

**31) ****Definitely Interesting**

**32) ****It Hurts**

**33) ****What Now…**

**34) ****Back Home **

**35) ****Cars… Hate Them… (Latest One) **


	4. Everything Is Perfect

**A/N: This is where all of the oneshots in the series from the past three years are going to go to make things easier for any new readers and to just let my regular readers review these stories. Oh! And also, if people could review and give me ideas for what they want to see during any of the next holidays or birthdays, that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Title: **Everything Is Perfect

**Summary: **Everything was – is – perfect. The younger sitting peacefully on his lap, their arms around each other. The night sky filled with lights illuminating their figure. Everything is perfect…just as it should be…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners. The only one that belongs to me is the OC in this chapter and the remaining ones.

* * *

"Come on Mitsu! Let's go over there!" a small emerald-haired boy with golden cat-like eyes called out pointing to another booth while holding onto his fiancé's hands as they ran throughout the park.

"Alright Ryoma," the one named Mitsu called trying not to trip as the boy he called his fiancé pulled him along through the park which were this year's festival grounds. The boy had brown hair along with hazel eyes that were sometimes hidden behind his glasses.

Meet Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu, the freshmen prodigy of Seigaku's tennis team and the captain of the team respectively. The two were on another date as it was summer vacation.

The two were at the local summer festival in the park for their date. Ryoma wore a silver yukata with a koi fish pattern and a dark blue obi tying it off at his waist. Tezuka was wearing a blue yukata with a leaf pattern and a dark green obi tying it at the waist. The two were in the yukatas as the festival was somewhat traditional. They both wore the lockets that Ryoma had made for them on their necks with their engagement rings shining proudly on their left ring fingers.

"So what booth are we heading to now?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma looked around for the next booth they were going to go to. As it was Tezuka's idea to go to the festival in the first place, Ryoma was going to choose what they were going to do there.

Ryoma gave a small frown, which looked like a small cute pout to Tezuka, and continued looking throughout the park for a particular booth. Once he found it, his eyes lit up, and he started walking dragging Tezuka gently by the wrist over to the booth. "This one," Ryoma said pointing at the booth once they reached it.

Tezuka looked amused at the booth they had just stopped at. It was a fish catching booth where people would try to catch goldfish with a paper net. "Alright Ryoma," he said already kneeling down by the tank and paying for a turn.

Ryoma watched as his fiancé concentrated on the tank with all the fish inside. He gave a small smile at Tezuka as the older boy suddenly swiped his arm across the tank and dropped whatever he got into a bag he got from the booth owner.

The owner and some nearby people were surprised when Tezuka had dropped his catch into the bag. In the bag were two fish swimming around energetically. As Tezuka and Ryoma left with the prize in Ryoma's arms, the owner checked the paper net and made sure that it wasn't deficient along with the other nets that people weren't using.

"What's next Ryoma?" Tezuka asked the younger boy as Ryoma just stared at the small fish in the bag that boy was carrying.

"You choose this time," Ryoma said looking up from the fish and at his beloved. "I've already chosen one booth, so you choose one now."

Tezuka chuckled at Ryoma's reason and lightly placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before looking around. "How about there?" he said pointing to a portrait booth. There wasn't a long line at the booth and the owner looked a bit bored.

"Okay," Ryoma said happily dragging his fiancé over to the booth.

"Hello," the owner said getting a good look over the two. Now that Ryoma and Tezuka had a good look at the owner, they could tell the owner was female thanks to the long brown hair with blonde streaks underneath the hood she was wearing along with the cherry pink sakura kimono she was wearing underneath the red cloak she wore to protect herself from the cold. "Would you two like a portrait together?"

The two nodded before they took a seat in front of her while putting the fish down gently on a small table at the booth for people to put their stuff on when they were sitting down to take a portrait.

The girl took a seat at her drawing board and looked over it to look at the two. "Okay, no," she said narrowing her eyes at the two. When she got confused looks, she laughed before saying, "It's obvious that you two are a couple with the way you are acting. Now then, let's get something more…cute!" she yelled out happily.

"How do you want us to pose then?" Tezuka asked as he stared at the girl with a stoic expression on his face like always.

"Alright then," she said putting her hands in front of her like she was taking an imaginary photo. "Alright first, the ravenette," she said obviously referring to Ryoma. "First of all, sit in the brunette's lap," she ordered before watching as Ryoma sat in Tezuka's lap with his legs dangling off one side. "Perfect!" Doing the whole picture thing with her hands again, she smiled before saying, "Alright you brunette-"

"We have names you know," Ryoma interrupted irritated by the names.

"You never gave them to me," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Echizen Ryoma (A/N: I am putting last name first and then the first name for this fiction)," Ryoma said bluntly just to get the name calling over with.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Tezuka followed to be polite to the girl.

"My name is Hanako Malaya," she said with a smile on her face. "Just a teenager with a passion for painting," she explained holding up the clean paint brush in her hands. "Alright then Tezuka. Put your arms around Echizen's waist would you?" she asked.

Tezuka did so, but noticed as Hanako shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked politely and watched as Hanako walked over to the two of them and grabbed Tezuka's arms. He was about to ask what she was doing until she put them in a position where one of his arms was practically hugging Ryoma's stomach with the other one touching Ryoma's dangling legs.

"That's better," she asked stepping back to take a look. Now with the arms like that, it looked a bit more intimate between the two. "Alright Echizen, put your arms around or on Tezuka for me please."

Ryoma did so and also got a shake of Hanako's head. She walked back over to the two of them and grabbed Ryoma's arms this time. She wrapped his inside arm around Tezuka's waist while putting his outside hand on Tezuka's own hand on the younger boy's legs.

"There we go," she said stepping back again. "Now Echizen, tilt your head to lie on Tezuka's chest." When he did so, she ordered, "Tezuka tilt your head to lie against Echizen's head." She watched as they did so and yelled out, "Perfect!" She went back to her drawing board and moved around to get a better view of them. She was in a position where she was diagonal to them but saw everything, the hands, the heads, the arm positions. "Perfect~," she squealed out starting to draw.

An hour passed before the girl was finally done. Walking up to the two of them, she handed them each one piece of square paper, probably around twenty inches on each side. "Here you two go. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make two, one for each of you," she said.

The two looked at the pictures and then compared them and were surprised to see that they were exactly the same except for the sky where the lighting was different. The two were more surprised about how she was able to get the small blush on their cheeks even though it was barely visible. "How much do we owe you?" Tezuka asked politely.

Hanako hummed before she said, "I guess five dollars each would be fine," she shrugged as this was her first time selling portraits at the festival. "Truthfully, you two are the first ones to go to my booth considering I'm not that well known."

Tezuka and Ryoma looked at each other before they each pulled out a ten and gave it to her saying, "Thanks for the portraits. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes I do," she said taking it out of her pocket. "Why?" she asked.

"We'll give you our numbers," they said taking the phone and putting their numbers in.

"Let me have yours then," she said. As soon as the two brought out their own cell phones, she took them and plugged in her own number. "Just call me when you need a portrait done you two," she called out before a look of realization dawned on her face. She ran back to her booth and grabbed a few things before going back to the two boys. She held out the items and said, "These are on the house. Don't want the portraits to get ruined right?"

She handed them what looked like a large scrapbook large enough to fit the portraits as well as a plastic cover for the scrapbook and a bag to carry it around. She carefully took the portraits she made and slid them into an empty page in the scrapbook and put the two items in the bag.

"Thank you very much," the two said politely before Ryoma got the two goldfish and walked away from the girl who was smiling and waving at them before going back to run her booth.

"Well that was nice of her," Ryoma commented bluntly looking in the bag with the scrapbooks.

"I think we'll be able to count on her for school portraits and team portraits," Tezuka commented also staring inside the bag.

"What did you think of the position she had us in?" Ryoma asked suddenly changing the topic.

Tezuka blushed as he remembered and said, "It was very…relaxing and serene."

"I thought so too," Ryoma said with a small blush on his cheeks. Tezuka had the bag with the scrapbooks in his right hand while Ryoma had the fish in his left with the other hand linking with the other's free hand. "Let's go get something to eat," he said already dragging Tezuka to a few of the food booths and getting something to eat. It was nearly time for the main event of the festival as it was also a first for the festival.

"Why don't we go up somewhere higher for the main event?" Tezuka suggested after the two had their fill of food. Seeing Ryoma nod, he grabbed the two bags and led Ryoma up to a nearby hill that had a view over the festival grounds and up at the sky.

"Mitsu?" Ryoma questioned getting Tezuka to look at him. "Do you think we could sit in the same position Hanako had us in for the portrait?" he asked the blush back on his cheeks.

Tezuka gave one of his rare smiles at the boy and sat down against a tree with his legs outstretched and patting them signaling Ryoma that it was okay to do so.

With a small smile adorning his face, Ryoma sat on Tezuka's lap and wrapped his arms around Tezuka as the other did the same to him.

The two looked up at the sky and stayed in their relaxed position and just stared up at the star-filled sky. Glancing toward each other, they caught each other's gazes as another smile lit their faces.

Each leaned forward and their lips were centimeters apart before they were finally sealed together as a blast of light filled the sky. The light illuminated their figures and captured the perfect moment. They were the only ones on the empty hill, besides the tree that the two were leaning on, and it made the moment one of the most serene moments between the two.

"Love you Kunimitsu," Ryoma said breaking away from the kiss and laying his head on Tezuka's chest.

"Love you too Ryoma," Tezuka said tightening the grip he had around Ryoma's stomach.

The two both looked up at the fireworks and watched one particular one light up in the sky. They each smiled as they saw the red firework form into a heart before being followed by a pair of intertwined rings. "Everything is perfect," they both whispered to each other as they shared one more gentle kiss under the firework-lit night sky.

* * *

**1) ****Promise of a Lifetime **(Valentine's Day)

**2) ****A Broken Promise… Or Is It **(White Day)

**3) ****A Locket to Remember **(April Fool's Day)

**4) ****Everything Is** **Perfect** (Fourth of July)  


**5) ****Picture Perfect Confession**

**6) ****The Day He Comes Back**

**7) ****Am I Dead Yet?**

**8) ****He's Got Talent**

**9) ****A Christmas Birthday**

**10) ****New Year's Promise**

**11) ****Secret Admirer**

**12) ****Wish Come True**

**13) ****Returning the Favor**

**14) ****Another Trick?**

**15) ****Really?**

**16) ****A Little Terror Is Fine**

**17) ****Say Goodbye…**

**18) ****Thanks…**

**19) ****It's Just Not the Same**

**20) ****New Start**

**21) ****Silver Lining**

**22) ****About Time**

**23) ****To No Avail**

**24) ****This Again?!**

**25) ****Heartfelt**

**26) ****We're Here**

**27) ****Just Us**

**28) ****Family**

**29) ****A Nice Surprise**

**30) ****Welcome Home**

**31) ****Definitely Interesting**

**32) ****It Hurts**

**33) ****What Now…**

**34) ****Back Home **

**35) ****Cars… Hate Them… (Latest One) **


	5. Picture Perfect Confession

**A/N: This is where all of the oneshots in the series from the past three years are going to go to make things easier for any new readers and to just let my regular readers review these stories. Oh! And also, if people could review and give me ideas for what they want to see during any of the next holidays or birthdays, that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Title: **Picture Perfect Confession

**Summary: **I'm really jealous of you all really. You all have someone to love…even if you don't show it in public. Just know one thing though. No matter what happens, your love should be made public so that you can remain happy. After all…you love each other...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners. The only one that belongs to me is the OC in this chapter and the remaining ones.

* * *

"What do you think Ryuuzaki-sensei wants us for?" a black-broom-styled-hair boy with purple eyes asked as he made his way onto the courts with his best friend in the tennis club. This is Momoshiro Takashi, just Momo for short though.

The freshman prodigy of the team just ignored him as he made his way onto the courts with a 'mada mada dane' thrown over his shoulder. He had black hair with emerald tints along with cat-like golden-colored eyes. His name was Echizen Ryoma.

The two made their way onto the courts to see the rest of the tennis team on the courts along with the data specialist. Everyone was wearing their regulars uniform as they were because of the club portrait they were going to have that day…hopefully.

Two people were near the court entrance, one hanging off the other. The one hanging on the other had red spiky hair with cheerful blue eyes along with a white bandage on his cheek. His name was Kikumaru Eiji, one part of the Golden Pair of the Seigaku tennis team.

The other being hung on was obviously trying to calm another boy down. This one had black cropped hair with two bangs that hung over his face and framed his head. His name was Oishi Shuichiro, and he was the medic of the team along with being vice-captain and the other part of the Golden Pair.

Yelling with a racquet in his hand, the boy had light brown hair, and his face was full of determination. This was Kawamura Takeshi. He was one of the power players of the entire tennis team.

Pulling the racquet away from Kawamura, another brunette boy with closed eyes watched as his friend calmed down and became timid once more. The boy who pulled the racquet just smiled at the now shy player as he kept the racquet away from the player. This was Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai of the Seigaku tennis team and also the creator of the Triple Counter techniques.

Sitting on the sidelines was a boy with a green bandana wrapped around his head. He had narrowed eyes as he stared at the courts and a hunched figure as he walked around. He was hissing at nearly everything that stepped in his path until he reached Momo who decided to pick yet another fight with the so-called 'Mamushi.' This one was Kaidoh Kaoru, the endurance player of the team also name as 'Viper or 'Mamushi' to Momo in this case.

"Ii data," was heard from another boy that was still on the sidelines writing in a small green notebook. Ryoma looked over at the data specialist of the team who didn't seem to take notice of anything else besides gathering data at the moment. The boy had black spiky hair and was wearing glasses that hid his eye color because of the gleam from the sun. The data specialist was known as Inui Sadaharu.

Ryoma looked around the courts again and noticed the one person he was looking forward to spending time with that day. He smiled slightly before it turned into a smirk before anyone saw it. Walking over to the one he spotted, he took another look at the brown hair and the glasses that showed his fiancé's eye color to the world unless they gleamed from the sun. The boy Ryoma had his eyes on was his very own fiancé, Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the Seigaku tennis team.

"Have you found out what Ryuuzaki-sensei wants?" Ryoma asked quietly once he reached the captain of the team.

Glancing down at his fiancé, Tezuka could only shake his head 'no'.

Soon after, a middle-aged woman with brown hair walked out in a pink track suit. The track suit had a stripe in the middle, and her hair was tied up to avoid getting caught on anything. This was Ryuuzaki-sensei, the coach of the males' tennis club at Seigaku. "Bad news!" she yelled to her team.

"What is it Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Oishi said with a worried look. As soon as he heard the words 'bad news', he immediately went into mother hen mode…

"It's nothing too bad. It's a tradition of the males' club tennis team to get a team picture at least once a year. The only problem is," here she sighed and ran a hand through the bangs on her face, "we don't have anyone to do the portrait. The person who normally does the portraits moved to the Kanagawa region earlier this year."

"That's not good nya~," Eiji said hanging off his partner's shoulders.

Tezuka and Ryoma glanced to each other wondering what to do about the portrait before realization dawned on their faces. "Her?" they both questioned aloud to each other getting looks from the rest of their teammates including Inui who stopped writing in his notebook and Momo and Kaidoh who stopped arguing as well as their coach.

"Who?" Eiji asked suddenly curious as to who the two were talking about.

"Might as well," Ryoma said with a sigh before pulling his cell phone out of his bag and dialing in a number while Tezuka started to explain who the person they were thinking of is.

"Ryoma and I met up with a teenage girl who has a passion for painting," Tezuka started explaining. "In the last festival we went to, we saw her sitting by her booth without anyone in line. It turned out that it was her first time setting up a booth, a portrait booth, at a festival, so no one really knew her. We got portraits from her, and she said to give her a call any time we needed a portrait done."

"Saa… That's understandable," Fuji said with the smile still on his face as he cupped his chin with one hand. "Is Ryoma-kun calling her?" he said pointing at Ryoma with his free hand as the boy hung up his phone.

Tezuka nodded before turning to Ryoma and heard, "She said she would come to Seigaku in around ten to fifteen minutes because she has to get her stuff ready." Tezuka nodded in understanding before making sure everyone knew to behave in front of the girl.

The tennis regulars just waited around the courts for a while until someone asked, "What is her name?"

They all turned to see Kawamura shyly scratching the back of his head. "You never told us her name," he further explained once he saw the looks thrown at him wondering what he was talking about exactly.

Before anyone could answer, a female voice said, "My name is Hanako Malaya."

The group looked over to see a brown haired girl with blonde highlights that colored the tips of her hip-length hair with black eyes. Unlike the outfit that Tezuka and Ryoma saw her in last time for the festival, she was wearing a plain green sundress perfect for the sunny weather along with a pair of green slippers and a pure white bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Echizen! Hey Tezuka!" she called out walking over to the two receiving nods in a greeting. "What's this about a portrait you wanted?" she questioned setting down the bag and zipping it open to pull out a few sheets of paper, a few frames, and some drawing supplies.

What the girl didn't expect was for a redhead to glomp her and yell, "You are cute!"

Hanako blinked before looking at the redhead clinging to her and replied, "Thank you…I guess."

"You are the painter?" Momo asked staring the girl up and down. She couldn't be older than Ryoma from her looks. "How old are you?"  
"Thirteen," she replied getting out of Eiji's hold. "May I get your names? I told you mine, so it's only right to let me know yours.

They each nodded before introducing themselves by name and then their position on the team.

"So Echizen, Tezuka, why did you call me anyway?" she set down an easel board and set some papers on it before clipping them up. She had a stand next to her with trays of paint, brushes, watercolors, and some other things. She even pulled out a….

"How did you fit a chair inside that bag?" Momo yelled once he saw her take a portable chair out from the bag and set it up.

Hanako just shrugged before taking out a small piece of cloth and draping it over the seat. "Now then…what is the reason?"

"Ryoma called you here so you could do the team portraits," Tezuka explained to the girl that was already eyeing the team. "We were all wondering whether you would be able to do a few portraits and-"

"-and maybe even a few individual portraits?" Hanako finished for him seeing the look in his eyes as he glanced toward his other teammates. "I would love to," she answered with a smile.

Ryuuzaki smiled at the girl before saying, "Well then, I'm going to go back to the club meeting room in order to finish some paperwork. Call me down when all the portraits are done. When may I expect them to be done?"

Hanako took a look at the group again before saying, "It should only take…maybe…five or six hours?"

"Five or six hours?" Ryuuzaki spluttered. "Why so long?"

Hanako just smiled at her before saying, "I have a feeling that I am going to be painting a LOT more than just one portrait…"

Ryuuzaki shrugged before walking off with a wave over her shoulder.

"Alright then," Hanako said clapping her hands together in front of her once Ryuuzaki left. "Do me a favor and line up for a moment just for me to see something."

The regular's team glanced at the girl before shrugging and doing as told.

One of Hanako's hands rose up to cup her chin as she took a look at the setup. The nine were lined up from left to right as: Kaidoh, Inui, Kawamura, Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, and then Momo.

Hanako nodded her head slightly before clapping her hands loudly startling the regulars. When they all looked at her, she smiled at them before saying, "Okay~. I know just how to set you guys up for the portrait."

"And that would be?" Inui questioned as he stopped writing in his notebook to look up at the girl.

Hanako smiled at them all before walking up to Kaidoh and Inui. She looked at them carefully before grabbing one of Inui's arms, the one without the notebook, and draping it over Kaidoh's shoulders. The viper player hissed but did not move once he saw the glare tossed his way by the girl in front of him. After draping Inui's arm over Kaidoh's shoulder, she bent it at the elbow to make it look like Inui was giving the boy a one-armed hug. She then took the notebook away from Inui before setting it down on a nearby table that she found at the moment. Taking another look, she walked over to Kaidoh's side and then nudged him slightly to move closer to Inui until they were touching sides. Taking another look, she reached up and forced Kaidoh's head to lie against the taller boy's chest while grabbing Inui's hand yet again and raising it so that it lay on top of Kaidoh's head. She smiled before saying, "Yay~."

The two players she had just posed were slightly flushing. Inui looked away from Kaidoh while the boy in his arms hissed.

Hanako just stuck out her tongue in response before moving to the next two…Kawamura and Fuji. Raising an eyebrow, she turned Fuji toward Kawamura and did the same to the taller so that they were looking at each other. She then placed a racquet in Fuji's hands and moved his hands to look like he was just about to go for a match. She placed a racquet in Kawamura's hands before anyone could warn her and jumped back startled when the boy yelled out, "BURNING!" She took the racquet out of his hands immediately with a surprised look on her face as she watched Kawamura start rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She smiled before she told him, "Keep it like that okay," referring to the way he was positioned. It looked like he was just talking casually with the smaller with the way they looked now.

Moving to the next two, she smirked at Ryoma and Tezuka. She pulled Ryoma in front of Tezuka before making the taller drape his arms over the smaller boy's shoulders in what looked like a hug. She made his arms cross over Ryoma's chest and even made Tezuka laid his head on Ryoma's shoulder. The two flushed a bit but Hanako didn't pay attention as she grabbed Ryoma's hands and placed them on top of Tezuka's.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ryoma hissed at the girl.

"What?" she whispered back. "You two are a couple aren't ya?" she made her to keep her voice low as she asked.

"We haven't told anyone yet," Tezuka whispered explaining the entire situation in one sentence.

"Oh…" Hanako said blinking in surprise before shrugging and moving to the next pair.

When she looked at the two, she saw Eiji already hanging off of Oishi's shoulders with Oishi just holding Eiji's hands in place over his chest. She smiled as she saw Eiji animatedly talking with his doubles partner. She walked up to them and then only moved one thing to make it seem perfect to her. Raising her hands, she moved both of the two's heads closer to each other to make it look like they were cuddling with each other.

The two only blushed a bit as Hanako walked over to Momo.

She gave a small frown as she saw that he was the only one without a partner. "Momoshiro do you-"

"Momo!" another female voice called out from outside the courts. Momo and Hanako turned around to see the owner. The others would have turned around as well if Hanako didn't glare at them and threatened that if they moved, she would force them into more embarrassing positions instead for the portraits.

The two saw a girl with light brown hair down to her chin with blue eyes making her way onto the court. She was wearing two pink hairclips on the sides of her face holding her hair away from it. She also had a pink jacket over a salmon-colored shirt along with a pair of brown shorts with a white belt. On her feet was a white pair of tennis shoes.

"Ann!" Momo yelled in surprise causing the others to glance over without moving as they didn't want to get into more embarrassing positions for the portrait. They were already in embarrassing positions in their point of views…

"Where were you?" the girl yelled making her way over to Momo. "I thought we were going on a date!"

"Hmm," Hanako hummed in amusement as she watched Momo try and explain the situation. "Tachibana-san," she called out causing the two to turn to her. "Momoshiro-san was just taking his photo. Except the only problem is," she gestured to the others on the team, "he seems to be without a partner. Would you like to join in the portrait?"

"I would love to," Ann said with a smile on her face as she walked over to the other tennis regulars with her arms wrapped around one of Momo's.

When the two made it into line, Ann was hugging Momo's arm while Momo was scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

Hanako smirked as she knew what she was going to do with the both of them. She walked over to Ann and released the girl's arms away from Momo's arm. Before the girl could protest, Hanako wrapped the girl's arms around Momo's waist getting a blush on his face. She wasn't finished yet as she wrapped the arm that Ann was holding onto earlier around Ann's waist and pushed the two closer together. This caused Ann to smile while causing a bigger blush on Momo's face as he continued to scratch the back of his head.

"Perfect!" Hanako called out skipping over to her stand. "Now just stand still all of you!" she ordered already getting to work on the portraits she was painting.

After three hours of painting, the regulars were starting to get tired of standing in the same place.

Hanako noticed when she glanced up and said, "Take a five minute break. I'll keep painting."

When the regulars finally were able to move, they sighed in relief before sitting down on the ground in a group. When they looked over at Hanako, they noticed that she still was painting the portrait. Looking down, they noticed five portraits already on the ground on top of a large sheet. '_Most likely to keep the portraits from getting dirty,'_ they all thought as they saw Hanako place a sixth picture onto the sheet.

She continued to paint her portraits while occasionally glancing at the group of ten to see what they were doing.

After the five minutes were up, she got up from her chair and helped each of the regulars back into the same positions they were in before.

She went to the last pair, Tezuka and Ryoma, and said, "You two really do look good as a couple. The only problem is," she glanced at them with a blank stare, "you are too afraid to let others know about it aren't you?"

Tezuka and Ryoma widened their eyes at her before glancing to each other. Come to think of it, they were a bit afraid about what the others would think. Tezuka had tried hard not to show favoritism during training while Ryoma tried not to show how much he was willing to follow Tezuka's orders and how much he wanted to impress the older boy.

Hanako walked away with a large grin on her face masking how she felt about the two keeping their relationship under wraps. "I already completed the whole entire team portraits for the lot of you. I'm going to be doing the individual portraits now. But just because I say that it's an individual photo doesn't mean you can move!" she yelled once she saw the regulars about to move away from their positions.

When she painted, she occasionally glanced up to see all the regulars. More than once, Tezuka and Ryoma caught her glance over to them move than she was glancing at the others.

"Neh 'Mitsu," Ryoma whispered into Tezuka's ear.

"Hmm?" he responded just as quietly.

"As much as it pains me to admit it…she might be right," Ryoma whispered glancing into Tezuka's eyes.

"About telling it?"

"Yes," Ryoma answered with determination in his voice.

Tezuka gave a small microscopic smile that only Ryoma could see…or so he thought.

Hanako saw the smile when she glanced up again and gave her own. "You know," she called out to the regulars. "I'm really jealous of you all really." She got weird looks from the regulars who made her giggle before answering, "You all have someone to love…even if you don't show it in public." She got small blushes from each of the regulars who were close to the person they loved…which was pretty much all of the regulars. "Just know one thing though. No matter what happens, your love should be made public so that you can remain happy. After all….if you love each other, you shouldn't be afraid to show it in public if you truly love them," she ended with a smile on her face as she went back to the portrait she was working on.

Tezuka glanced over to Ryoma to see the same determination in his eyes. They glanced over around to the other regulars noticing that they were also glancing at their portrait partners.

"Ryoma," Tezuka said aloud catching all of the regular's attention.

Hanako glanced up to see what was going to happen and readied her brush.

"Are you?" Ryoma whispered into Tezuka's ear as he turned his head to face Tezuka.

"I love you," Tezuka said before locking their lips together in a passionate but gentle kiss.

The other regulars were shocked, and everyone widened their eyes at the two. After a few seconds of watching them however, the group slowly smiled as they watched the stoic captain kiss the younger prodigy gently. They couldn't help but be happy for the two pillars of Seigaku.

Before they knew it, Hanako let out a loud wolf whistle in congratulations followed by cheers and congratulations from the other regulars.

When the two pulled away, they saw Hanako walking toward everyone with several portraits in her hands. She handed them all out to the regulars. The first ten she handed out were the team portraits with everyone.

Each of the group members took a look at the team portraits and compared them. They all noticed how they were painted exactly the same except for the lighting and the blushes on each of their faces. They didn't even realize that they were blushing in the first place.

"And here are the individual portraits," she handed each couple two portraits of the individual portraits she painted for them all. When she handed Tezuka and Ryoma their portraits, instead of getting one each, they got two each.

When the two took a look at the portraits they noticed that one was of them just talking with one another while the other was of them kissing.

When they looked up at Hanako, they saw her packing up her supplies into her bag. When she got back up shouldering her bag, she said, "Just pay me later. I have to get back home now." She winked at Tezuka and Ryoma before saying, "Make sure you treat each other right then."

"Thank you," the two whispered before the others all said their thanks for the portraits.

The two, after practice, decided to walk back home with their hands intertwined. Hanako was right after all…if you truly love each other, you shouldn't be afraid to show it.

"I love you…Kunimitsu," Ryoma said as he stopped outside the front door of his house.

Tezuka wrapped his arms gently around Ryoma's waist and said, "I love you too…Ryoma."

The two smiled before they leaned in for another gentle kiss.

Everything….is picture perfect….

* * *

**1) ****Promise of a Lifetime **(Valentine's Day)

**2) ****A Broken Promise… Or Is It **(White Day)

**3) ****A Locket to Remember **(April Fool's Day)

**4) ****Everything Is** **Perfect** (Fourth of July)  


**5) ****Picture Perfect Confession **(Random Filler)

**6) ****The Day He Comes Back**

**7) ****Am I Dead Yet?**

**8) ****He's Got Talent**

**9) ****A Christmas Birthday**

**10) ****New Year's Promise**

**11) ****Secret Admirer**

**12) ****Wish Come True**

**13) ****Returning the Favor**

**14) ****Another Trick?**

**15) ****Really?**

**16) ****A Little Terror Is Fine**

**17) ****Say Goodbye…**

**18) ****Thanks…**

**19) ****It's Just Not the Same**

**20) ****New Start**

**21) ****Silver Lining**

**22) ****About Time**

**23) ****To No Avail**

**24) ****This Again?!**

**25) ****Heartfelt**

**26) ****We're Here**

**27) ****Just Us**

**28) ****Family**

**29) ****A Nice Surprise**

**30) ****Welcome Home**

**31) ****Definitely Interesting**

**32) ****It Hurts**

**33) ****What Now…**

**34) ****Back Home **

**35) ****Cars… Hate Them… (Latest One) **


	6. The Day He Comes Back Home

**A/N: This is where all of the oneshots in the series from the past three years are going to go to make things easier for any new readers and to just let my regular readers review these stories. Oh! And also, if people could review and give me ideas for what they want to see during any of the next holidays or birthdays, that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Title: **The Day He Comes Back Home

**Summary: **Valentine's Day was the day of our confession as well as his proposal to me. Nothing could ever match that. Now's it's his birthday as well as the day he returned from Germany. How am I supposed to make this birthday the best one he's ever had?! Sequel to 'Picture Perfect Confession'. Happy Birthday Tezuka!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners. The only one that belongs to me is the OC in this chapter and the remaining ones.

* * *

"Hey Echizen!" Momo yelled as he ran up to the freshman.

"Hello Momo-senpai," he greeted turning his head over his shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"You know how Tezuka-buchou is coming back later in the week from his rehabilitation in Germany?" Momo panted out.

"Yes. It happens to be on his birthday as well," Ryoma commented turning fully to his teammate. That's right, Tezuka was in Germany for rehabilitation to help heal his left arm. He had been in Germany for the past few months. He had left a week after the school portraits.

"Yeah! Are you doing anything?" Momo asked after catching his breath.

"I'm thinking about what to do for buchou," Ryoma commented.

"Oh don't be so formal Ochibi!" Eiji yelled glomping his fellow teammate. "We all know that the two of you are dating after what happened during school portraits a few months ago!"

"Right…" Ryoma muttered as he was still being hugged to death by his cat-like senpai.

"Eiji! Let go of Echizen before he suffocates!" Oishi yelled as he noticed Echizen starting to turn blue.

"Sorry Ochibi!" Eiji yelled letting go of his hug-toy.

"So what are you planning to do Echizen?" Kawamura asked walking up to the group with Fuji by his side.

"I said I wasn't sure what to do yet for his birthday or even his return from Germany," Ryoma said closing his eyes in frustration. "There was Valentine's Day where we found out we liked each other-"

"What a minute! You were dating ever since Valentine's Day!" Momo yelled shocked that his best friend would keep the secret from him for nearly eight months (A/N: February 'til October considering that's when my first oneshot for the pairing was published…).

Ryoma nodded before continuing, "I showed him that I could sing on White Day in March. Played a prank on April Fools-"

"I remember that!" Momo yelled in excitement. "I was the one to help you with that one!"

Ryoma nodded again at his best friend before continuing again. "Then we went to a festival on the Fourth of July which is usually an American Holiday where we met Hanako. Then there was a few months ago when Hanako did our school portraits."

"Right~," Momo dragged out putting a hand to his chin.

"Now I see what the problem is," Fuji said tilting his head to the side with a thinking expression on his face. "You've already done a lot that you can't really match very well…"

"Not really," Ryoma said with a shrug as he pulled out his cell phone when it rang. Picking it up, he answered, "Hello? Ryoma here."

"…"

"Eh? Right now?"

"…"

"No I don't have anything planned right now."

"…"

"You want me to do what now?"

* * *

"What do you think Echizen is talking about now?" Eiji whispered to his doubles partner as he watched Ryoma talk on the phone with the mystery person.

"And who," Momo added on considering it sounded like someone Ryoma knew.

"Who could Ryoma be talking to?" Oishi asked confused. "Maybe Tezuka? Hanako?"

"Who knows because I certainly don't," Momo commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stupid idiot," Kaidoh commented with a hiss which started yet another fight between the two tennis regulars.

"Momo! Kaidoh! Stop that already!" Oishi yelled trying to stop the fight to no avail.

* * *

"I don't think I am able to do that," Ryoma said into his phone as he was oblivious to the chaos around him.

"…"

"Are you sure that would even work?"

"…"

"Well, I'm not completely sure."

"…"

"Alright then. I'll come over today and talk it over with you then," Ryoma said with determination getting the attention of the rest of the regulars around them.

"…"

"Good bye then and see you later today," Ryoma said hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Who was that Ryoma?" Oishi asked stepping away from the two angry regulars in front of him.

"It was nobody important," Ryoma answered before shouldering his tennis bag. "I have to go talk with someone about an assignment. See you all tomorrow." He turned around and left the team before they even had a chance to ask him anything further.

"That was weird…what do you think he has planned?" Eiji asked throwing his arms over his partner's shoulders as he stared at Ryoma's back as the boy left the area.

"Not sure but there's 43% that he'll be talking to a student at this school, 22% that he's just going home, 12% that he's trying to figure out something for Tezuka, and the last 23% that he's going to the street tennis courts," Inui commented writing in his notebook once more.

"When will he ever stop?" many of the regulars whispered under their breath as they watched Inui continue writing.

* * *

Ryoma walked up to a two-story building with a large yard and a large gate in front of it. The house itself was a light beige color along with a koi pond and a large garden in the front yard. He couldn't even imagine what was in the backyard if the front yard was this big. Ringing the doorbell next to the gate, Ryoma waited until he heard a voice appear from a little speaker box.

"Who is it?" the voice asked.

"It's Ryoma," he answered without missing a beat.

"Echizen-kun!" the voice exclaimed happily. "I'll open the gates for you and the front door, so please come in!" As soon as the voice finished speaking, the speaker box had a bit of static noting that the speaker was away from the other line before the gates started to open on their own.

Stepping inside the lot, Ryoma walked to the front door before noticing someone open it and yell, "Hello Echizen-kun! Ready for the plan?"

"Yes I am. Thanks for helping me with this," Ryoma whispered the last part under his breath even though the other heard it.

The other may have heard it but chose to say nothing about it and only smiled at the freshman. "Alright then Echizen-kun. Let's get started! We should start with the basics of this. Do you happen to know anything special?" the person questioned leading Ryoma up to the main bedroom and leading him inside.

"I know a bit," Ryoma answered as he threw his bag to the wall on his host's request.

"That's good! Why don't we start there then?"

"Alright then. This is what I know…" Ryoma then went off to list everything he knew that his host wanted to know. During the explanation, the host was writing everything down in a notepad from the host's pocket.

"With this information, everything will be great!" the person yelled out in excitement causing Ryoma to give a small smile toward his host.

"Thanks for helping me kid," Ryoma whispered getting a wider smile from his host.

* * *

"Hey! Where did you disappear you yesterday Echizen?" Momo yelled grabbing Ryoma in a headlock. "You know that buchou is coming back in two days! You haven't even prepared anything for him have you?"

"Let me go already Momo-senpai," Ryoma said struggling out of the power player's grip.

"Not until you tell me where you went yesterday!"

"It's none of your business where I went," Ryoma replied before sneaking out of Momo's grip and stepping away from the power player. "I'm already working on something for Tezuka-buchou."

"Is that so?" Fuji asked popping up from behind the freshman scaring both Ryoma and Momo.

"Don't do that Fuji-senpai," Momo whined clutching his chest where his heart was as he caught his breath again.

Fuji ignored the comment and asked, "What are you thinking of doing Echizen?"

"It's none of your business Fuji-senpai," Ryoma snapped back already angry that people were butting into his business about what he was doing. Couldn't his secret stay a secret until the day it was revealed for crying out loud?

"Who's the one helping you?" Fuji asked another question despite Ryoma's reaction earlier.

Ryoma just said nothing in reply to the question.

Fuji continued to ask questions, which annoyed the freshman regular to no end, until he realized that Ryoma would keep his mouth shut no matter what he did. Sighing, he just said, "We are going to have a celebration for when Tezuka gets back at Kawamura's sushi place alright, so make sure you are there."

Ryoma only gave a small nod before his phone rang once more. Taking a look at the ID, he noticed it was the same person from last time. Picking it up, he answered, "Hey kid."

"Don't call me a kid!" the person on the other line yelled loud enough for the others to hear. The others still couldn't make out whose voice it was because it was muffled by Ryoma's ear.

"You are a kid," Ryoma answered back with a smirk on his face.

"…"

"Yeah, I know kid. So why did you call me?" he questioned with an irritated tone. He couldn't help but be irritated since his senpai would not stop bugging him about his plans for Tezuka.

"…"

"Really? Now? What's wrong now?"

"…"

"That's what you called me for? Really kid?"

"…"

"Yeah I know what you are trying to do, now stop panicking already."

"…"

"I know you can't help it but really, it's getting annoying."

"…"

"I know, I know about that. What do you want me to do about it?" Ryoma said glancing over at his teammates and seeing their curious expressions. Turning in another direction, he replied, "You want me to seriously get that for you?"

"…"

"Alright, but only because it's for what you are helping me with."

"…"

"Alright then kid. Bye and see you later again today," he said before hanging up the phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Who was that Echizen?" Fuji asked one more time hoping for an answer.

All he got in reply was Ryoma turning his head over his shoulder, saying a quick 'che' before he walked out of campus grounds with his bag over his shoulder.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for," Fuji commented with a small sigh. "Oh well, we'll see him at the party at your place right Taka-san?"

"Umm about that. Apparently someone called to move the party location elsewhere," Kawamura said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Moved the party location elsewhere? How was he able to do that?" Momo yelled in surprise.

"The person called my dad's shop and asked that we move the party location to his house. I'm not sure whose house it is, but it definitely isn't one of ours," Kawamura answered again with a confused expression on his face.

"I wonder whose house it could be then," Fuji whispered under his breath taking his chin in his hand to think. "Looks like we have a problem on our hands. We don't know the address of the house the party was moved to."

"The person said that they would tell my dad the location to tell us tomorrow night after they have everything set up."

"Wait a minute. They?" Eiji asked jumping up and down in confusion. "How can it be they when it was only one caller?"

"Good question Eiji," Oishi commented nodding his head in agreement. "Who are they anyway Taka-san?"

"I don't know really. My dad just told me that we shouldn't worry too much about it as the people planning it are very capable of handling it."

"Hmm…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming again Echizen-kun!" a person a few yards in front of Ryoma yelled out happily waving toward him.

"So why did you call me here again?" he questioned walking up to the kid.

"Because we still need to buy everything silly. Now come on!" The kid started dragging Ryoma around the mall they were in and yelled out, "From what you told me, we should definitely stop here!"

Ryoma looked up at the shop they stopped in front of and noticed what it sold. "Sometimes your instincts scare me…"

"As well they should Echizen-kun! As well they should!" the kid replied happily before dragging Ryoma into the store to buy some things.

* * *

"I found out the address of the house where the party is being held now," Kawamura said at tennis practice the next day. "Tezuka should be here tomorrow, so let's visit the house later today, so we know where to go," he said handing out slips of paper with the address on it.

"That's a strange address," Oishi commented reading off the paper. "XXXX Sundew Avenue?"

"Well that sure rhymes," Ryoma commented under his breath. "I know where it is. I happen to walk by there when Nanako-san wants me to go shopping for groceries."

"Good then. Looks like we can just get Echizen to take us over," Oishi sighed in relief. Now he wouldn't need to try and look for the house and accidently get lost on the way.

"Would you be willing to do that Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked opening his eyes slightly.

"Whatever," Ryoma said with a shrug. "I might be able to show you all the way when Tezuka-buchou gets here."

"Stop with the formalities already Echizen! Just call him whatever you want to call him! He's your boyfriend!" Momo yelled getting Ryoma in another headlock because of the formal way Ryoma called Tezuka. He was getting sick of it because the two were dating, and therefore should be acting as such.

"Let me go already! I need to do some shopping again!" Ryoma yelled.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! But make sure you show us that house tomorrow when buchou gets back. We don't need to get lost on the way there," Momo said letting go of Ryoma.

"Only idiots like you would get lost Momoshiri," Kaidoh commented getting a rise out of Momo once again.

As the two fought, Ryoma used the distraction to make his way out of school grounds.

"Ryoma sure has been sneaking off a lot lately hasn't he Inui?" Fuji whispered over to the vice captain.

"We'll just have to see what he is doing tomorrow Fuji," Inui commented before watching Oishi walking over and trying to stop the fight between the two.

* * *

"Alright Echizen-kun! Last thing we need to do is double check that we have everything!"

"You made me go last minute shopping with the list of what we needed," Ryoma commented putting down the last bag of groceries he bought. "I think we have everything now."

"Can't hurt to double check Echizen-kun," the other replied. Taking out a list, the kid started reading, "Drinks?"

"Check," Ryoma pulled them out of the bags.

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Movies and shows?"

"Got those today so check."

"Alright then…next is…"

"The books I wanted to get."

"Right, right, right. You got those so then there is the utensils."

"Got those…"

The two kept checking item after item after item until they were finally done with the list the kid pulled out.

"Alright, we have everything set!"

"Thanks for everything kid," Ryoma commented putting everything away into the cabinets.

"It's no problem Echizen-kun," the other replied also helping him put everything away. "Of course I want to help you out."

"It's been a while since I've seen you actually kid. How have you been with work and stuff?" Ryoma questioned walking into the living room with the movies and other things that didn't belong in the kitchen.

"Work has been fine ever since you helped me land it. Been a bit slow because of how long I take, but the people who do want my work love it because of how detailed they are," the other answered. "I'll be right back okay Echizen-kun."

"Alright," Ryoma replied before reaching into one of the bags and pulling out something to put in the room. "Where should this go?" Ryoma asked himself as he looked around the living room.

"Back Echizen-kun!" the other said as the kid walked into the room with a large box. "Here is all the stuff I could find in my home even relating to the things you mentioned before."

Walking over, Ryoma looked into the box before giving off a small smile. "Thanks kid. I was wondering whether we had anything similar to those things."

"No problem. I have another box full of stuff! Let's get it out and start preparing!" the other yelled before dragging Ryoma to get another box of stuff from a nearby closet.

"This is by far one of the best things you have done for me by far," Ryoma commented.

"That's because we have had several days to do it Echizen-kun! Now let's get busy!" the other said with a smile.

* * *

"Tezuka!" the team yelled out as they saw their tennis captain in the airport with his bags.

"Hello everyone," Tezuka said as he walked over to them with bags in tow.

One by one, each of the regulars at the airport grabbed one of Tezuka's bags to help their captain.

"Where's Ryoma?" Tezuka asked looking around and not seeing the emerald-haired boy anywhere.

"I'm not sure Tezuka. He was supposed to be here earlier to escort us to the location of the party for your arrival and birthday," Oishi commented leading the way out of the airport.

As soon as they stepped one foot outside of the airport grounds, they stopped as they noticed what was in front of them.

"Hey, isn't that Echizen's cat?" Momo asked pointing at the Himalayan feline in front of them.

"I think it is," Eiji commented with a smile before kneeling down next to the cat. "Now do you happen to know where Ochibi is nya~?"

The cat swished its tail before standing and walking away from the group confusing them. Stopping a few feet away, the cat turned its head over its shoulder and inclined its head in the direction it was walking.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Oishi commented before starting to walk after the cat.

* * *

"Does anyone know where this cat is taking us at all?" Momo said as he continued to walk after the cat. "We have been walking for over an hour already."

"Shut up Momoshiri," Kaidoh hissed.

Before they could even start another fight, Tezuka just said, "Momo! Kaidoh!"

The yell immediately startled the two and made them stop thinking about fighting with each other.

"Guys," Fuji said getting everyone's attention. "Isn't that XXXX Sundew Avenue?" he asked pointing to a large two-story house.

"That's it," Kawamura said taking out the paper and walking past the already opened gate. Walking up to the front door, he noticed a note and read, "Please come into the living room. There's already a surprise waiting for you all!"

The regulars glanced at each other before shrugging and walking into the house.

As soon as they walked into the dark room, the lights immediately turned on with several bangs as two voices yelled, "Welcome back and happy birthday Tezuka-kun/Mitsu!"

The regulars were shocked frozen in their spots as they looked around them.

The entire living room was decorated with green and blue decorations including ribbons, several sticker pictures on the walls, along with actual pictures with landscape backgrounds. All over the room were several picture frames of the Seigaku regulars along with some very familiar portraits.

What surprised them were the two people in the middle of the room with noise poppers (A/N: I don't remember what they are called, but if you pull on the string at the bottom, the top will pop off and release a bunch of streamers into the air) in their hands and smiles on their faces as they stared at the group.

"Echizen? Hanako-chan?" they all asked shocked out of their skins.

"You were right Hanako. Their reactions were going to be hilarious," Ryoma said high-fiving Hanako before turning to Tezuka. "Happy birthday Mitsu! And welcome back!" Ryoma said with a large smile on his face.

The regulars couldn't help but be shocked at the smile except for Tezuka who returned it with a small smile on his face.

"Alright, alright! You two can be mushy later! It's time to celebrate Tezuka-kun's return and birthday!" Hanako yelled pushing Ryoma into Tezuka with a giggle. "I'll go get the drinks!" she yelled before running off to the kitchen and grabbing several sodas, juice boxes, and a Japanese tea set.

"What's the set for?" Oishi asked pointing at it.

"It's for Tezuka-kun of course. Ryoma told me that he liked eel tea, so we went and bought it for him," Hanako replied pouring the tea into a cup for Tezuka.

"So that was what you were doing the past few days!" Momo exclaimed with a large grin on his face. "We thought you had something planned, but we didn't expect you to throw a surprise party for buchou!"

"Now stop badgering Ryoma about the party! He didn't even know what he was precisely going to do until I called him that day," Hanako said with a large smile as she handed out all the drinks. "Now let's get this party started everyone!" she yelled throwing a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Momo said along with Eiji before they started dragging everyone into watching the movie that was playing on the TV in the room.

* * *

An hour later found the group of ten surrounding Tezuka as he opened the presents he had gotten.

"We were planning to have a party for your return and give you the presents for your birthday. Looks like Hanako and Ryoma took care of the party," Oishi explained before handing his present to Tezuka.

Tezuka took the present and opened it to find an inch-wide book. Taking a look at the cover, he nodded in appreciation to Oishi. It turned out to be the book that he was searching for earlier. It was a book about mountain climbing which happened to be one of Tezuka's favorite hobbies.

"Open mine next!" Eiji yelled thrusting his present into Tezuka's hands.

As soon as Tezuka opened it, it was a large card with every tennis club members' signatures on the card wishing him a welcome back and happy birthday.

"I also got this for you from the other schools," Inui said handing over a large card as well.

Opening that card, Tezuka noticed that it had every signature of the people the team had met so far and some he hadn't met before because of his trip to Germany.

Kawamura took out a box before handing it to Tezuka saying, "I got dad to help me make your favorite sushi buchou."

Tezuka took it with a nod of thanks before turning to see Fuji holding out a large book.

"It's a photo album of everyone in the club. Every single photo the yearbook club has taken is in there along with ones done by reporters."

Momo handed Tezuka a pamphlet. "I remember Ryoma talking about how you like to go camping, so I got you a few brochures for good camping sites that are going to be open next month."

Tezuka nodded before turning to Kaidoh who handed him a book about the different types of fishes while hissing softly. (A/N: One of Tezuka's hobbies if fishing which is the reason for the fish book) Tezuka just took the book with another nod knowing that Kaidoh would not talk much considering it wasn't in his nature to do so.

"Mitsu," Ryoma called out getting everyone's attention. As soon as Tezuka turned toward him, Ryoma held out his hand and showed what he was holding to everyone in the room.

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly as he looked over the two items in his lover's hand.

"Let me see Echizen-kun!" Hanako said looking over Ryoma's shoulder before giving a gasp. "Those are beautiful!"

Ryoma handed one of the two items to Tezuka and put the other on his own wrist, on his left one to be precise.

"Did you make those Ryoma?" Hanako asked as she stared at the two items. As soon as she received a small nod, she squealed before saying, "That is adorable!"

Looking at the clock, she noticed what time it was before saying, "It's getting late everyone. I wouldn't mind you staying over for the night as long as you call your parents to make sure it's okay alright! Oh and don't worry about the clothes, I have plenty of extra considering I have a lot of brothers and male friends that like to come over and take a look at my work!"

The group of nine nodded before starting to use their cell phones in order to call home. Luckily Ryoma only needed a confirmation that he was staying considering that the two predicted that the group might be staying over because of the time.

"Hope you liked the party everyone!" Hanako said happily after everyone finished calling home. "The guest rooms are on the second floor so please feel free to choose one. Have a nice night everyone~," she drawled out before walking upstairs to go to sleep in her own room.

Inui and Kaidoh went to one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway along with Fuji and Kawamura who went into another. Momo went into a separate room and Oishi and Eiji walked into the one next to it.

Ryoma took Tezuka by the wrist and led him over to a separate room at the end of the hallway. "I've been staying here so often to complete the preparations, Hanako decided to let me keep this room," he explained pointing to the nametag on the door.

Opening the door to the room, Ryoma led Tezuka over to the bed before sitting him down and going over to the drawers to look for something.

"Here it is," Ryoma said pulling out something from the drawer. "I never got a chance to give you this before you went to Germany for your rehabilitation," he said handing the item over to Tezuka. "Consider this part two of your present."

Tezuka opened the package and found a few books. The thing that surprised him was that the books were the newest series of books by his favorite author that he was looking to buy the next day. It looks like he wouldn't need to do that anymore…

Giving Ryoma a smile, Tezuka grabbed Ryoma in a hug and gently kissed him.

Ryoma returned it immediately and put his all into it in order to express all the feelings he had bottled up while Tezuka was in Germany.

As soon as they pulled away, Ryoma whispered, "I'll love you forever Mitsu. Happy birthday and welcome back."

As Ryoma snuggled into Tezuka's chest, the older couldn't help but lay his head on top of Ryoma's as he said, "I'm glad to be back…"

"I love you Ryoma…" Tezuka whispered into Ryoma's ear before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**1) ****Promise of a Lifetime **(Valentine's Day)

**2) ****A Broken Promise… Or Is It **(White Day)

**3) ****A Locket to Remember **(April Fool's Day)

**4) ****Everything Is** **Perfect** (Fourth of July)  


**5) ****Picture Perfect Confession **(Random Filler)

**6) ****The Day He Comes Back** (Tezuka's Birthday)

**7) ****Am I Dead Yet?**

**8) ****He's Got Talent**

**9) ****A Christmas Birthday**

**10) ****New Year's Promise**

**11) ****Secret Admirer**

**12) ****Wish Come True**

**13) ****Returning the Favor**

**14) ****Another Trick?**

**15) ****Really?**

**16) ****A Little Terror Is Fine**

**17) ****Say Goodbye…**

**18) ****Thanks…**

**19) ****It's Just Not the Same**

**20) ****New Start**

**21) ****Silver Lining**

**22) ****About Time**

**23) ****To No Avail**

**24) ****This Again?!**

**25) ****Heartfelt**

**26) ****We're Here**

**27) ****Just Us**

**28) ****Family**

**29) ****A Nice Surprise**

**30) ****Welcome Home**

**31) ****Definitely Interesting**

**32) ****It Hurts**

**33) ****What Now…**

**34) ****Back Home **

**35) ****Cars… Hate Them… (Latest One) **


End file.
